Mission Complete
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: "I really hate you right now," Kurt grumbled, pulling on a sweater. "No you don't," Blaine muttered half-asleep from the bed Kurt had recently vacated. "No, I don't," Kurt admitted. "Well, maybe a little bit, but only because you look so warm and cuddly right now and all I wanna do is crawl back into bed with you." - part of my college verse.


**So here we are again with another part to my college verse. This here was written as a prompt for **_laura4992_** so I hope you like it honey!**

…

If there was one thing Kurt hated most about college, it was early mornings. First semester had been okay. His earliest class was at ten, which gave him a reasonable sleep in while still having enough time to pick up a coffee on his way.

Second semester, however, was a different story altogether. One of his core subjects, _Foundations and Strategies for Creative Writing_ – which he needed to take in order to pass – had only one class time available. This time, much to Kurt's dismay, was at eight am on a Monday morning.

"What are they trying to do? Kill me?" Kurt had complained to Blaine when his timetable had been finalised. "Who in their right mind would schedule a class at eight am on a Monday?!"

"Come on, it won't be _that_ bad," Blaine had said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Says you whose earliest start is eleven?" Kurt scoffed, giving his boyfriend a light punch in the arm.

"Okay, okay. Well, look at it this way... at least you get to finish early. Unlike me who doesn't finish until after six most days. And on Wednesdays, I don't finish until nine!"

"Oh honey," Kurt said sympathetically, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's pouting lips.

It is this conversation that Kurt thinks back to on his first day of classes two weeks later.

"I really hate you right now," Kurt grumbled, pulling on a sweater.

"No you don't," Blaine muttered half-asleep from the bed Kurt had recently vacated.

"No, I don't," Kurt admitted. "Well, maybe a little bit, but only because you look so warm and cuddly right now and all I wanna do is crawl back into bed with you."

"As much as I'd love for you to do that, I wouldn't want to be responsible for you missing your class. You still on for lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll see you then," Kurt smiled and leant down to kiss Blaine goodbye; once, twice, and then a third time. "No, no, no. I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you at lunch."

Being to first day of classes, Kurt arrived a few minutes early. He sat down in the second-to-back row and watched as the remaining students straggled in.

The professor had just begun talking when the door creaked open quietly, but still loud enough that the majority of students turned to look.

"Sorry I'm late professor," a voice said apologetically from the door.

Kurt's head snapped up immediately upon hearing that; how could it not, as the person who'd just walked through that door was none other than the boy whom he'd left in bed not even half an hour ago. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment as Blaine took one of the only remaining seats in the front row; the only indication Blaine made that they actually knew each other, a small smirk on his lips.

His mind was reeling. He didn't understand why his boyfriend, who most definitely had made no mention of the fact that he too would be in this class, who was a literature major was taking his core creative writing subject.

While he was fully intent that morning that he was going to concentrate and do really well in this subject, he spent the large majority of the two hour class either staring at Blaine's back in disbelief or texting him and endless reel of message; none of which received replies.

_What. The. Hell._

_What are you doing here? Why aren't you warm and snuggly in my bed like I left you?_

_Is this a joke? Because either way you're probably going to make me fail this class._

_I may be at the back of the room but I can still see you smirking, Blaine Anderson!_

_We are talking about this, by the way. Right after class. So don't go disappearing on me!_

_Your outfit is very cute today, though xx._

After what felt like the longest two hours of his life, it was ten o'clock and people began filing out of the room. Kurt was quick to get out of there, gathering his things into his bag hurriedly. For a moment he thought Blaine had run off, but then he spotted him leaning against a wall a little way down the hall, that smirk still firmly set on his lips.

"You, Blaine Anderson, have some explaining to do," Kurt said as he approached him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's lovely to see you too, babe."

"Hi," Kurt said with a kiss. "Now explain..."

"Well, one of my professors last semester thought it might be beneficial for me to _broaden my horizons_ by taking a creative class. And how convenient is it that my boyfriend just so happens to be a creative writing major!"

"Okay, I get that, but that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me. It's not even like you just _forgot_ to mention it. You laid in my bed this morning as I got ready while pretending the whole time that you weren't also going to that very same ridiculously early class!"

Blaine was playing with his fingers between them, eyes focused on their intertwined hands, before looking up at him and saying, "I know how annoyed you were about this class and I thought it might be kind of romantic to surprise you. Brighten your day a little. But think about it, next week when you have to get up at an ungodly hour, I will be too!" Blaine offered with a smile.

"My boyfriend, the _romantic_!" Kurt smiled. "While that's really sweet, I wasn't kidding when I said you're probably going to make me fail this class. I have enough trouble concentrating in the morning as it is, let alone with you being your gorgeous self in class with me."

"I won't let you fail, I promise! But I do have another class to get to, so I'll see you at lunch," Blaine smiled as he kissed his cheek before letting go of his hand.

"Yes. Oh and Blaine? Thank you. You really did brighten my day."

"And my mission is complete," Blaine said with a bow.

…

**So, the wonderful and amazing **_Teegybee_** made a cover for this verse which you should totally check out because oh my god it is fantastic! I've also just started up a childhood au fic called **_The Line_** so check that out if you feel like it.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
